Heaven & Hell
by G w E n Z i L L a
Summary: - AU - “You're always threatening people because your parents are rich. Don't you have anything else better to do? It's so stupid that no one will stand up to you! Well I'm different! This means war, Shinji!” Dawn pointed at Paul yelling. DADL - PADL


**Heaven & Hell** by Simply-Gwenish

**Author's note: **Just another random high school AU fan fiction, from yours truly, Simply-Gwen-ish. Oh yeah...No more trailers! I'm pretty sure the summary gives it out. One more thing, this is based of manga/anime, Hana Yori Dango/Boys Before Flowers.

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Pokemon? Hmmm...My wildest guess is no. If I did, I'd be outta' here.

**Full Summary: **Seventeen year-old, Paul Shinji is from the richest family in the world; He's actually the Shinji heir to the family business. He may be one of the richest, but he's also one of the most unhappy and lonesome, with his parents working in the far away region of Hoenn, and his older sister in Johto. Paul, himself, lives in Sinnoh and goes to Sinnoh High, an elite school for the rich. Being unhappy and all, Paul bullies others to keep distracted. He only has three friends who are Ash, Gary, and Drew. Dawn Hikari...Sixteen years-old. She goes to Sinnoh High with a scholarship, has two friends - Zoey and Kenny, and is dirt poor. When Dawn catches Paul bullying Kenny, she declares war on him. As more pranks are on Dawn, Paul finds himself falling for her and gets overprotective. But it seems Dawn has fallen for Paul's best friend since early childhood, the quiet Drew Hayden, instead.

**_EXTREMELY IMPORTANTE WARNING_: **If you are strongly offended by **BELLESHIPPING,** you might wanna turn away for the beginning and mid chapters. If you are an **IKARISHIPPER** and/or a **CONTESTSHIPPER,** don't worry about it. It'll end with those two shippings. Um...It's minor **CONTESTSHIPPING.**

**Chapter 1: This Means War, Shinji**

_Run. Pant. Run. _Dawn Hikari ran as fast as she could up the stairs to the science room of her upper class school, just to hear him play the violin. She made sure she wasn't late. The chilly autumn weather didn't stop her from slowing down.

'Just in time.' She thought, recently arriving. Dawn looked out the window and saw a green haired teen with his violin. He and the instrument were in a big beautiful hidden garden behind the school. With many multi-colored roses, lilies, and orchids, the young man sat down, then started playing.

"Beautiful..." Dawn whispered listening to the melody. Drew was so calm while playing, yet slightly depressing; it was like no one else was there, except him...and Dawn secretly watching him like a stalker.

* * *

'Gosh, this is such drag.'

After school, Dawn swept the outside of the flower shop she worked at. She was filthy poor, and she needed cash. It was minimum pay, but that was the best she could find for after school.

"So...did you buy that new Louis Vuitton bag?" Eden Schwartz, one of those spoiled brats Dawn detested from her school, asked Dominique Levesque, the most spoiled.

"Yeah, did you?" Another wealthy girl asked enthusiastically, Cherise J questioned. She was the mid-brat.

"No...it was under 3,000! Now...I'm trying to get my daddy to buy me that new Porche!" Dominique responded as the girls walked away. Dawn was sick of them bragging about the wealthy life. 'Two more years...just two more years.'

"Hi Dawn!" Zoey Nozomi greeted coming closer from across the street. She also worked in the flower shop. The two teenage girls have been friends since forever.

"Hey!" Dawn smiled. The best friends chatted and gossiped a few minutes since Zoey was off today and Dawn just finished shift.

"What the hell!?" They heard; the girls looked at where the commotion was coming from. It was from the wealthy cafe a few buildings down, with the rich boy posse in front of it, also from Sinnoh High, most likely a violet haired teen was yelling. "Clean it up." He then said dronely, trying to keep cool.

'It's them again...' Dawn thought. 'And that annoying pain in the butt Paul Shinji.'

It was just a little grain of dust on his pants! She couldn't see why he was over-reacting.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shinji!" The employee from the cafe who coincidentally also went to Sinnoh High pleaded. It was a small city. "It was an accident!"

"What are you waiting for? Clean it up." Paul said again. The girlish male employee quickly did so. A few moments later, Paul and his three friends, except Drew, were jumping over trash cans because of their boredom. Dawn could not believe the Drew Hayden was a part of these monkeys.

The four boys went away. Drew looked back at Dawn. Did he know she watched him play violin everyday? 'His eyes looked like emeralds...'

"Wow that Paul...such a hard-ass." Zoey started conversation again. "Good thing Harley apologized. He would've been the next target at school, not that I'm complaining about that. He's a bit creepy."

"Uhuh." Dawn replied bluntly agreeing. "Who does prune head think he is? I hate mean rich people. They're so demanding!" She muttered. He was so God-damned annoying, threatening younger students, even the older ones.

Dawn and Zoey walked across the street for ice cream. Zoey had a vanilla cone while Dawn had mint.

"Well, Dawn...let's just try to avoid him and his crew. Sinnoh High is full of surprises, it is a high class school. For us regular folk, it would be a dream come true." Zoey licked her ice cream.

"In my opinion, I think we made the wrong decision to step foot in that place." Dawn did the same thing Zoey did with her cone. "Just remember the quiet good ol' days in middle school, Zo, now look at us. We go to the same school as dangerous jerks do! They could kill and/or sue anyone."

"Are they all really like that?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe not one of them." Dawn thought of Drew then looked at her watch. "Oh...I'm gonna be late for my curfew...See ya, Zoey!" The two best friends waved at each other.

* * *

The next morning came and it was time to go to school. Dawn groaned. It was like a normal day: wake up, go to school, meet up with Kenny and Zoey, go to classes, and etc. Little did Dawn know, that would stop today.

After last period Zoey ran up to Dawn. "Oh my God, Dawn, follow me now!" Zoey ran back to where she came from, Dawn following her. There was a crowd of students outside the high school.

"I'm really sorry, Paul!" It was a familiar voice to Dawn. It was Kenny. Dawn made her way through the crowd only to see her other best friend, besides Zoey, on the ground. As Paul was gonna do another punch, Dawn walked right in front of Paul, defending Kenny.

"What is your problem?" Dawn asked helping Kenny get up. "Kenny just accidentally bumped into you! That's it! He already said sorry! Just accept the apology!"

Paul smirked. "What is this? A cheap commoner show of friendship?" The prune ass was about to walk away, but then Dawn, again, walked in front of him aggravated. Her head was facing down and her fists were clenched.

"You're pissing me off, prune ass." She finally looked at him with burning eyes.

"Prune ass?" Paul gave Drew, Gary, and Ash a questioning look.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Dawn asked the others fuming. Paul looked at her again. The blue haired teen's attention was back at the violet haired's.

"You're always threatening people because your parents are rich. Don't you have anything else better to do? It's so stupid that no one will stand up to you! Well I'm different! This means war, Shinji!" Dawn pointed at Paul yelling. He and his posse were surprised at what Dawn just did. Stand up to him.

'Damn...what did I just do?" Dawn questioned herself.

Almost every student from Sinnoh High looked at Dawn. They were shocked and afraid at the same time. Paul, Drew, Gary, and Ash walked away somewhere.

Dawn kept scolding herself in mind while walking home. 'This is what I was trying to avoid with Zoey! Going through high school without standing out even if I am different...'

* * *

Another day came by. Time to go to school. Dawn was really nervous; thinking she was going to face the boys again.

Zoey greeted her, but Dawn was too afraid to speak. The blue haired in-a-few-seconds Paul's target, opened her locker. Inside it was a pure red flag.

"Oh shit." She whispered to herself. That was Paul and his group's signature flag, indicating they accepted war, ehem, particularly Paul, and were going to make her life a living hell.

* * *

**Author's note: **How's the shit-fic I made in a while? Sorry, it's so boring. But prank war FROM PAUL, will start next chapter. Dawn realizes she made a really bad mistake, so she won't do anything back really.


End file.
